The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, area and air space surveillance.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, area and air space surveillance using an infrared surveillance detection means or device passively operating in the infrared region for covering a given scenario with respect to azimuth and elevation, and an actively operating radar search and/or tracking means or device for target recognition and range-finding.
A system for ranging and tracking flying objects is known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2,240,598. This system is constructed for target ranging of flying objects which are already in direct approach, and comprises radar apparatus for coarse detection and laser apparatus for range-finding as well as an infrared target tracking apparatus for detecting the distance difference of the flying object.